Heat
by kayel29
Summary: Nothing works out quite how Jason intended, but in this instance, he really doesn't mind that much.   Part 5 in Burn Verse. Please read warnings.


**Warnings: Robincest - There is Sex in this story** - If that's not your cup of tea, please skip it - If you would like to know any important plot points in the verse, but are not comfortable with sexually explicit material, feel free to PM me for a summary.

Just being outside Gotham lifted Jason's spirits; the air was a little cleaner and the night sky was a little less cloudy. Dick was uncharacteristically silent the whole drive, brooding and staring out the window. He didn't even contest Jason driving his car. It was creepy, but Jason's mood was too good for him to give a shit, so they drove in silence until the sun started to sink below the horizon.

Jason understood the need for occasional introspection so he let things be, although if it continued all night he would have to start a fight. He could probably use one anyway - he had been carefully avoiding thinking too hard about the fact he was here at all. They were fast approaching some sort of unspoken danger zone in their… friendship?

He also suspected a good fight might lead to sex, and it wasn't that he was thinking about it the whole trip but it was kind of on his mind - and not always in a good way. Sure, Dick was hot, even when he was being all broody and boring, but Jason wasn't convinced it was the best plan right now – if he had been on the receiving end of a sex-addled Batman, fucking would be the last thing he would want to think about, let alone do. On the other hand, if Dick so much as sent him a sultry glance, he was pretty sure he would be all in.

He growled and flipped a cigarette out of his slightly bent carton, holding it in his teeth to light it. Dick sniffed loudly and wound down both windows. Jason ignored his huffing and made sure he flicked his ash into the car instead of out the window.

Fact was Dick was a grown man and Jason would leave it up to him. If he was up for it, consequences be damned, Jason would be happy to oblige.

He resolutely ignored the little voice in his mind that told him he was a fool.

When they finally pulled into a rundown motel he was still feeling good, although Dick had barely even looked at him, except for the passive aggressive fight over the cigarette. He left his brother in the car and went to book a room. The reception was beige, the desk, the carpet, the walls, the cobwebs, all varying tones of beige - even the clerk manning the desk. The only flash of color in the place was the bubble gum the guy was chewing on as he read the paper.

With out looking up the man asked "King or two queens?"

Jason gave him a vaguely threatening smile. "King"

The clerk continued to read. "Cash up front," he said, snapping his pink gum. Jason took out a roll of crumpled bills and tossed a few on the desk. "Room 43, check out at 10."

The room was, unsurprisingly, beige. Dick's obnoxiously bright sweater was almost blinding by contrast - he seemed to have taken the instruction 'dress casual' to mean 'dress like an eighties throwback.' But that was Dick, forever an embarrassment to fashion.

Dick didn't look overly impressed with the room, but for the first time since they had set out, he cast Jason an amused glance. "Being a bit presumptuous with the sleeping arrangements Jay?" He asked, throwing himself on to the bed.

"You're not happy with it, plenty of rooms to book yourself into." Jason retorted.

His brother let out a long sigh. "Nah, I'm good." Dick's hair was falling over his eyes and he looked lost and kind of sad as he stripped off his sweater and flopped back onto the bed. It didn't suit him and Jason sat on the boring beige comforter with a frustrated growl – he had a horrible feeling he was going to do something sappy.

"We don't have to fuck you know." Yep, there it was. It wasn't exactly a sonnet but it was pretty big considering the amount of sexual tension they had going on over the last two months. And how long it was since Jason had gotten laid, although he wasn't going to mention that.

Dick gave him a lopsided smile "I know," he said, not breaking eye contact, "but I might appreciate a hug." Of course he would. Jason sneered at him, but it wasn't serious and Dick's smile widened. "If you give me a hug, I might give you a blow job." He said, his voice was casual, but his eyes were full of sudden heat.

Jason's arms were around him so quick it was embarrassing and Dick was laughing quietly, his body shaking with tiny tremors of amusement; and then they were kissing and it was all Jason could think about at that moment, the wet slide of lips and tongue, and the fingers tangled in his hair.

He was so fucked. Seriously, he should just give up now. This sentiment was backed up as he let out a low moan as Dick palmed his half hard cock through his jeans. Fuck, but he wanted this – no one was on drugs or concussed or puking their guts up, they were in a rundown, seedy motel and out of Gotham; it couldn't get any better than that.

Well, maybe it would be better without the constant emotional whiplash; miserable to lusty in 0.5 seconds probably wasn't entirely healthy, but then his own relationship with sex wasn't exactly picture perfect either, so fuck it.

Dick rolled on top of him, heavy and warm, Jason ran his hands down his brothers back and grabbed his ass, making Dick chuckle into his mouth. There were callused fingers sliding under his tee-shirt and blunt nails scraping over his nipples, his shirt was yanked over his head with some difficulty and then Dick's mouth was under his jaw, sucking against his neck. "What happened to you being all submissive?" Jason muttered, voice hoarse– it wasn't quite what he meant to say, but it got across the general point.

Dick's grin was wicked. "Got to keep you on your toes, Jaybird" He met Jason's mouth for another kiss. "Are you complaining?" he murmured against his lips.

"Not yet"

"I get to call the shots tonight, Red"

"Oh yeah?" Jason didn't feel entirely comfortable with the calculating look in his brother's eyes. Dick straddled his lap and smoothed the hair off his face, despite Jason trying to turn his head away.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Dick asked. "Ever fucked a guy?"

Jason was glad of the quantifier, but had a horrible suspicion Dick had put it there for his benefit. His muscles tensed and Dick's soothing hand motions became lighter, like feathers against his face.

"Dickie, there is no way in hell you are fucking me"

"I told you I was going to give you a blow job didn't I?" Dick ached an eyebrow "I think it's important we be up front about stuff is all."

Jason scowled. "Yeah? So how many guys you been plowed by?" It was spiteful but he didn't really care

Neither did Dick, apparently and he grinned at Jason, running his fingers down his chest, and pinching a nipple, making his breath catch. "Never you mind" he said archly

"Who?" Jason demanded.

Dick Just smirked. "Guess who was the first to fuck me?" he teased, pulling his own shirt over his head, revealing sacred, golden skin.

Jason resisted throwing a punch and instead, thrust up against him, making Dick's breath hitch, and a truly filthy smile to curve his lips. "You want to know?" Dick hissed as he shimmied down Jason's body, until his face rested against his belly button, tongue teasing the line of hair running into his jeans.

"Fuck yes" Jason breathed he tried to sound assertive but it came out closer to desperate.

Dick licked a long wet stripe from pants to navel "Kory," he said, almost with reverence.

And that was the hottest thing ever, seriously, mind blown. "With a strap on?" Jason couldn't help but ask; clarification was important.

"Yep" Dick grinned up at him. "It was fucking amazing."

Oh, not too much to live up to then.

Truth was, Jason was close to madness before he even had all his clothes off. Dick seemed to want to take his sweet time, nuzzling him, mouthing against his cock, leaving wet, dark streaks on the gray cloth of his boxers. Dick's mouth nudged south of his balls making him tense at the same time as sending shivers running down his spine. His head tossed against the beige bedspread as his brother's hot, clever mouth worked its way up his cloth-covered shaft. There was pressure against his asshole, but it was light and teasing and Dick was sucking up the pre cum staining his underwear, he was finding it hard to remember what he was so worried about. Damn but he was close to losing it, close to letting his brother do whatever he hell pleased as long as he got to cum at the end of it.

Fed up of waiting he shoved his underpants down, finally releasing his erection. Dick hummed in approval and tugged them the rest of the way off, before nipping at the inside of Jason's thigh.

"Fuck Dick, just blow me already." Jason's voice was not as steady as he would have liked and Dick looked up at him, taking hold of his hand and licking and sucking on his fingers in a way that made Jason's mouth dry and his body tremble slightly. "Not my fingers, my cock!" he thrust up against the side of Dicks face, the feel of slight stubble on his cheek and the soft silk of his thick hair made Jason moan.

Dick smirked and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the head of his cock, then his tongue was running down Jason's shaft, warm and wet, the feeling of it rasping against his balls was intense but the sensation of it against his hole was incredible, and he whimpered, grabbing at Dick's hair. This was going to be unbelievably embarrassing in the morning, but the feel of Dick's tongue licking him, licking _into_ him was not something he was going to give up because of a tiny freak out. Instead, he hiked one of his legs up, resting his foot on Dick's back and giving him better access. And it wasn't just the feel of it, the thought of it – Dick was making noises like he was seriously enjoying himself, low, rumbling moans that sent further shivers over Jason's body.

"God, Dick," he muttered, voice sounding broken even to his own ears. "God, do something, do it." Dick withdrew his tongue and slid back up Jason's body, sweat slicked skin against sweat slicked skin. He kissed the center of Jason's chest, licking and biting at the skin around his nipple, and then he stuck one arm over the side of the bed, rummaging in his bag. There was a feeling of trepidation in Jason's gut when Dick withdrew a tube of lube, but his brother grinned at him, shifted until he was straddling Jason's hips and ran a rough thumb over his mouth.

"Don't looks so worried, Jaybird," he said, as his fingers danced across Jason's shoulders, stroking along the form of each muscle. His eyes were warm with lust and affection. "I told you, just a blow job – I just thought you might like some extra _oomph._"

If Jason had any more oomph he might combust. Dick wasn't moving, just looking at him, a slight smile on his lips. "Just with fingers – tell me if you don't like it, and I wont, ok?"

The words were running over Jason's mind like oil over water, all he could think about was what Dick's mouth must taste like, after where it had just been and he reached up and grabbed his brother by the back of the neck, pulling him down until their lips met.

It tasted faintly musky, a bit sour but strangely intoxicating, or maybe that was just in his mind. Dick whined into his mouth, yielding in a way he hadn't this whole encounter, Jason flipped them, so Dick was lying beneath him and he kissed him deeply, almost harshly. Dick moaned, wiggled and sighed, thrusting his still-clothed hips up to rub against Jason's erection. Jason bit at his lips, at his tongue, and Dick's legs parted fully, obscenely, allowing him to settle between them. This was everything he wanted, but Dick was heaving against him, rolling his hips and muttering, "Please, please let me. Please" Jason's brain was fuzzy, but he was certain Dick was not protesting their situation. He stilled his hands and withdrew his mouth, listening to Dick's murmured pleas

"I need, I need this, please"

"What do you need, baby?" Nothing was working out as he planed but Jason was surprised to realize he was ok with that.

"I just need…"

_- to feel in control, to feel strong, to work through my shit in my own way- _

Dick didn't need to vocalize it. Jason had gone through his own crap, ritualizing things, doing stuff he felt was necessary to get back to a place within himself he was familiar with.

He murmured wordless reassurances as he turned them over again, so Dick was on top, and was rewarded with a long bruising kiss. When he had finished kissing half the sense out of Jason's brain, Dick slid slowly down his body and with out any warning he sucked the head of Jason's penis into his mouth. Fucking perfect - his brother was exploring with his tongue and lips, and he slid his teeth over the slit, making Jason jump and let out a noise that he would be denying having made in the morning. Then Dick shocked him in to a shout when he took the whole length in his mouth. Jason could feel Dick's throat trying to adjust, working past the urge to gag and when he felt a finger start to work its way into his body he barely reacted, so intense was the feel and the sight of Dick Grayson, Golden boy, chocking on his cock.

Not something he had ever thought to experience.

Dick came up for air, one cheek bulging with Jason's erection as he sucked in a breath through his nose. It wasn't enough. He took hold of Dick's hair and forced him to deep throat again, pulling him up and down slowly but firmly. The finger thrusting into his body became two and he saw stars at a particularly clever twist.

Dick was moaning, humming around his cock, one hand clenched hard against Jason's thigh, the other pressed against his balls, the fingers thrusting and twisting inside his body. It was too much, a sensory overload, and when Jason came, it was a swift build up of pressure and a blinding pleasure as his world whited out for a moment.

It took a few long minuets to come back to himself, Dick was staring at him, eyes wide and blue, a smear of cum on his chin. He looked fantastically debauched; his hair was a mess, lips swollen and every muscle in his body taut, gleaming with sweat.

"Fuck" Jason said eloquently.

Dick's lips twitched. "Yeah."

Dick still had his boxers on, and his cock was straining against the material. "Take them off." Jason flicked a finger at his crotch, still too worn out to do much else. Dick smirked and stood on the bed. He peeled down his shorts slowly, letting his erection spring free.

Fucking show off.

He looked amazing though, as he knelt astride Jason's hips, leaning in for a wet, languid kiss. "You going to give me a show then pretty boy?" Jason drawled as he pulled back.

Dick grinned and took hold of his own cock. He slowly worked his hand down the shaft and they both groaned. "Sometimes I look at you and I really want to hurt you." Jason blurted.

Dick moaned, biting down on his own fingers. "More."

"There is really something wrong with you, if creepy admissions like that turn you on."

"Don't be an ass, talk to me." Dick's eyes were heavy lidded, and he ran his wet fingers across his chest to tease a nipple.

"I love seeing you jerk off for me, I want to tie you up an watch you squirm, I want to want you _beg_ before you come."

Dick whined high in his throat. His hand was working his erection much more roughly than Jason would have found comfortable, but it looked incredible.

Jason could almost see every fantasy he had ever wanted laid out before him, he felt light headed as he spoke and his cock was twitching with renewed interest. "I'll mark you up, bite your neck, mark you as _mine._" Dick's eyes were closed, teeth biting his own lip and his hips were jerking erratically as he pumped his cock. If he could send him this wild with just words then _fuck._

"God Jay, I want..."

Jason didn't let him finish, "I want to watch you fall apart as I fuck you, so there is nothing but me inside you."

They were both gasping. Jason felt a rush of something powerful, like it was only his words, not Dick's hand that was getting his brother off. He needed more of this feeling, the world felt bright and alive, strong and safe.

"I'll hold you down and force the breath out of you, until I'm all that's left."

Dick's back arched and he came in wild bursts, splashing his own belly and chest.

He slowly collapsed backwards, in a contorted position that would probably look painful on anyone else, his head resting against Jason's knees. He looked like the heroine in a tragic ballet Bruce had dragged him too when he was younger – her death scene had left her bent back, like a graceful, broken bird. Jason wasn't sure he liked the comparison so he leaned forward, awkwardly pressing a kiss to his brothers bent thigh before griping both his lax hands and heaving him first to his knees and then further so his body lay on top of Jason's. Dick's belly was slick with semen, and it was going to get sticky and gross before to long, but right now he was happy to be laying here, sweat drying on his skin, with Dick smearing wet kisses on his chest, limbs relaxed, both of them a little drunk on endorphins.

"Your dirty talk was kind of poetic for a while there Jay" Dick muttered into his skin.

"Shudup." Jason was too relaxed to argue and he trailed his fingers down his brother's back, calluses catching on scars. Dick was practically purring from the caress.

"You called me baby," Dick murmured after a while, Jason could hear the smile in his voice.

"Will you shut up?"

"Never."

Jason felt himself smile almost against his will. Part of him knew tomorrow would be awkward and difficult, too much intimacy, too much _threat_. What he had here right now? This was good, this was more than he deserved and he was sure he couldn't keep it. There was a pain somewhere deep in his chest, a frightened, squirming ache and he shut his eyes, trying to push it back in the darkness.


End file.
